Hannah Montana Superhero Hour 2
by Crackpot Theories
Summary: When the apperance of a new unstopable supervillan comes a the same time as Jake's return the heros are suspicous. Then an Evil supergroup arrives The Russo's are called in to assist. Please Read And Review
1. Chapter 1

_**PRELUDE**_

After a long talk the children confronted there parents about there powers, and though the approval was met with varying degrees of acceptance, the kids where allowed to stay a team and join HOPE. The first thing that had to be done was to give the team a new base of operations and living space. A special house was built by HOPE in a tiny little neighborhood in Malibu. The compound was blocked by a 9 ft concrete wall with barb wire and electric fence and protected by robot sentry's at all sides except the front which looked like a normal house so as to avoid suspicion.

The house had 3 floors. The first floor was the ground floor where the living, mess hall (giant kitchen), conference room, decoy room (a room designed to look like a real house incase any public deliveries where made) and outside area' (training, stables) were located.

The second floor upstairs from the first floor was for technology was used. Thousands of computers with processing power light years ahead of current super computers used for catching criminals. Mind you, no one on the team knew how to use any of it but they could figure out basic features.

The third floor below the first was for training and recreation and this was where the most time was spent. This was by far the largest floor because it was composed of 4 underground floors that were bunched into one because each room had similar purposes. It was easy to get lost with endless hallways and rooms and all of the steel hallways looked exactly the same. The hero's weren't sure all that was even on this floor.

Miley was forced to give up the Hannah secrete because living 3 lives wouldn't have worked. And we couldn't show that because the writer is extremely lazy.

Miley and Oliver began a relationship, again something we couldn't show because the writer is lazy

Out story starts with Jackson hanging with Cooper, Cooper and Jackson where in a abandoned alleyway.

"Ok Jackson this may sound completely weird but, I may have superpowers" said Cooper

Jackson originally though Cooper had found out but reassured himself when Cooper told his story.

"Dig this, I was waiting for you over at your house one day when your sis's bodyguard Roxy came and tackled me because she thought I was an intruder. So then she saw my birthmark and then decided I was worthy to be taught these martial arts that gave me super powers, grab that rusty pipe hit me with it and I'll show you".

Jackson grabbed the pipe and swung it at Cooper as he went into a defensive pose. It completely shattered.

Then Jacksons watch beeped and started to shake violently.

_**Later in City **_

The Deathbringer was causing, oddly pointless chaos. Shooting powerful balls of fire and electricity that destroyed and set fire to buildings.

Deathbringer's costume consisted of a black mask with red, demonic eyes, a black shirt, a black cape, boots and gloves with a black hood on the cape. Death bringer carried a spear that could disappear and reappear as he willed.

Then Atomic Man shouted "Stop you villain!"

Deathbringer turned around to see the entire team.

"Who are you suppose to be?" said Deathbringer

"We are the..um..well uh… we don't have a name yet." Said Atomic Man

Then Robbie ran up to Deathbringer and punched hum hard enough to beak his neck. But the blow didn't seem to faze Deathbringer. Deathbringer then used an electric blast of demonic energy to take down Robbie with ease. Then Miley came and slashed his face, but it just regenerated as Deathbringer duplicated himself and the copies attacked the others.

Lilly was defeated when Deathbringer trapped her in a magic shield that blew up and knocked her out.

Oliver was defeated when Deathbringer used mind powers to take away his confidence and fighting spirit.

Jackson and Rico where defeated when Deathbringer trapped them with magical electric constructs shaped like chains which electrocuted them.

Miley was defeated when Deathbringer burned her with a giant fire ball. He then fused together and then left.

Back at HQ Corey Baxter looked over the fight and said "This is madness; he took out all of them with relative ease. He appeared to be using magic though. Meena call in the Russo's".

"Yes sir" said Meena.

_**Meanwhile back with Cooper **_

Cooper was in the same alley pondering over what to do with his powers when he was approached by Traci, Travis, Jesse, Luanne and Ms. Knuckle.

"Wanna join us?" they asked as Traci froze the ground below him.

_**Meanwhile again at HQ**_

The doorbell rang and Miley went to answer it.

When she opened the door there appeared Jake Ryan.

"Surprise Miley, I'm back from Romania. "Said Jake

_**Meanwhile at Seaveiw High**_

Mr. Corelli the friendlily and eccentric teacher was getting his pet hamster. The hamster was accidently exposed to toxic waste and Corelli didn't know.

The hamster bit him.

_**Later at a waste plant **_

Saint Sarah had snuck in to steal toxic chemicals. Sarah tripped and spilled the chemicals on herself.

**To Be Continued **


	2. Begining of the Fall

"Jake, what are you doing here?" asked Miley

"I'm back from Romania and I wanted to get back together" said Jake

"Jake that's really sweet of you, but I'm already dating Oliver" said Miley

"What?" asked Jake angry and confused

"I mean I like you as a friend, Jake. We just needed some growing up to do. And I realized were not meant for each other." Said Miley

"Alright then, as a symbol of our friendship let's go to the pier Saturday as just friends. You can even bring Oliver with you." said Jake

"Sure. I'm surprised you're so cool with this." said Miley

"Miley don't worry about it. See you later" said Jake and then he left.

Later in Meeting room

A portal opened and three people walked into the room.

Corey said "Meet Justin Alex and Max Russo. There Wizards who have dedicated there powers to help us. There powers where limited by a wizard competition of sorts' but thought various efforts by the Russo's and the sacrifice of the life of Mason Greyback, the wizard competition was abolished and Professor Crumbs was reveled as a snake monster. They are the Sorcerers Supreme. "

"From what info Corey gave us his magic comes from otherworldly demonic source like a being trapped in the Nth dimension. He probably gave theses powers to Deathbringer to help him escape. He needs another powerful magical source like one from a wizard to set his master free." said Justin

"Do any of you super dorks have powers that stem from internal magic? Because if he captures you, he has his goal." Asked Alex

They all shook there heads.

"But that's impossible, my magic senses detect magic that's not from us." said Justin

Then Max went up close to Miley "Your pretty" he said.

Then Justin came up to Max too stop him, but as soon as he got close to Miley he froze.

"Wait, your powers come from magic. He could use you to suck your magic and summon his master. Your magic energy is small but it grows when you take your other form " said Justin

"Wait I thought her powers were as a result of my experimentation"said Robbie Ray

"Well, I guess not" said Justin

"Then it's settled, Miley will not fight the Deathbringer. The others must take him down" said Corey

At The Villains Undisclosed Lair

"Why are you guys Villains" asked Cooper

"Let us introduce ourselves, I am Traci; known as former BFF to Hannah Montana. My powers come from a genetic mutation of some kind. I freeze things." said Traci

"I am Karen Kunkle, formerly your teacher and I….."

"Wait wasn't your name Knuckle last Chapter" said Cooper

"It's because that inferior writer got my name wrong. But stop making fourth wall jokes" said Kunkle

"Anyway, I was in a car accident and an evil scientist saved me and made me a powerful Cyborg. Then I killed him and decided to use my powers for selfish gain" said Kunkle.

"Hello, I'm Travis" Said Travis

"Yea you're that guy who was only in the Hannah Montana Movie and was never heard from again" said Cooper

"What did I say?" said Kunkle

"Sorry go ahead" said Cooper

"Any way I have the power to shoot lasers, fly and read minds. My powers come from a rock I found from a space meteor' said Travis

"I am Jesse and I…"

"Wait, so if this series takes place right before Miley met you, what does it matter you're here?" asked Cooper

"SHUT UP YOU PUNK" yelled Jesse

"Sorry, continue" said Cooper.

"I got this red alien suit that gives me invisibility and the power to shoot electricity" said Jesse.

"Hi I am Luanne, I have the power to disguise as anyone and my powers come from a mutation" said Luanne

"So what do you say, will you join us?" asked Traci

Then Saturday

Sarah walked toward Rico's Surf Shack. She had tried to steal chemicals to stop the production of a pesticide. Her skin was bright green and she felt the plants talked to her.

"Hi Rico" she said.

"Hi Sarah, get to your shift" said Rico as he dumped grease waste on the tree next to the shack.

"What are you doing?" asked Sarah horrified

"Just getting rid of this extra grease" said Rico

Then a vine entangled Rico and giant trees grew all over the beach as the people ran away.

Later at the pier

"I'm glad we can be just friends Jake" said Miley

"Yea right, lets go over to that table" said Jake

"Now Miley, your really special and I don't want to hurt you, but I have to. You don't understand but don't worry after you die, I can use my powers to save you and in the new world you will be my Queen." Said Jake

"No, Jake…I….I have to go" Miley said as she got from her seat

Jake then shocked Miley with magic electricity and teleported away with her.

Then Later

"Guys, Rico is in trouble "said Jackson

"That will have to wait son, Miley is gone." said Robbie

"But there's been a call that a group of super villains attacking the city' said Robbie

?


End file.
